Cave Story: Rebooting
by Doylex2
Summary: 2 state of the art, human-like sentry robots were sent on a mission to destroy the Demon Crown, a crown that granted immense magical powers to its owner. But they were too late; someone already had the crown in their possession. When the 2 robots were defeated and thrown aside, the reboot process immediately kicked in, wiping their memories and deleting the commands in their CPUs.


**_System Reboot 100% complete. Main system online._**

System... reboot? What the heck does that mean?

**_Reassigning Priorities..._**

Priorities... am I going crazy? Heh, that would be great. I'm going crazy, AND I've got amnesia. Great, just-

**_Done._**

Huh? Wait a minute, where am I? WHO am I? How did I get here? How do I get out of here? I look around to see nothing but darkness, and the only sound of water dripping in the distance. From the feeling of stuffiness in the room, I can tell that the cave I'm in is pretty small. I stand up from the water I'm sitting in and try to make some sense of my surroundings. Although it is almost pitch black, I can still make out the shapes of the cave. It would be much better if everything wasn't so darn blurry...

_**Refocusing Optical Lenses... Done.**_

Well... that's better... now that my vision has cleared up, I can really see what's around me. There's a small ledge across from the platform I am on, but it's probably way too high for an average person to be able to reach. I take a few steps back, deciding it'll be best to get a running start. I dash forward and jump with all my might at the edge. I not only reach my destination, but I fly well over it. The only problem is that this ledge is connected to a wall. "Crap..." I mutter, and not long after, my face smashes into the wall.

I fall to the ground with a thud. I sit up, shake my head. I had no idea my legs were that strong... If I had known, I would have put quite a bit less power into my jump. Although I rammed my face right into a rock wall, it doesn't hurt anywhere near as much as I thought it might. I stand up, look around again. My eyes have now adjusted to the darkness, and I can make out another ledge across from this one with my limited vision. I jump again, being careful to make a shorter leap, and I land squarely on the platform.

I can see another shape in the darkness; a simple wooden door. I grab the doorknob- or what I think is the doorknob- and twist it slightly. The door opens easily, and I instinctively reach for a nonexistent gun at my waist. Wait, what am I doing? Since when did pulling a gun out after opening a door become a habit? When did I even own a gun? I shake my head to clear it of all my questions and walk through. The lighting is much better in here (even though there is no light source in sight...), but it is still very dark.

I seem to be standing on some sort of ledge (which appears to be the norm in this place), overlooking a good amount of the cave. Below me are a multitude of bats, stalagmites, and little chubby things that look like they're full of liquid. At the corner of my vision, I can see a small bar, filled up with a bright red color. I have no idea what it is, but it looks important, so I make a mental note to keep an eye on it.

**_Enemies nearby. Caution is advised._  
**

There's that voice again... Whatever. Maybe I should listen to it. Sounds like it knows what it's talking about... I run down the small lip, created to seem like stairs probably, all the while dodging the little pudgy things and an occasional bat. I get to the bottom and find a small cavern, big enough to fit about 10 people side by side in it, but that's only in the entrance. At the other side, I can see a small red object. I'm wondering what it is, so I decide to jump across to it. I succeed in making the jump, and I make another leap in order to get up to where the object sits.

It looks like a capsule with a red heart drawn on it. I flip it over; on the back, there's small white writing that says:

_"Life Capsule"_

_Sentry Robot Upgrade_

_ To be taken as a pill. May take up to 1 minute for results._

I wonder what a "Sentry Robot" is... well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to open it...Once I get the thing open, (which takes quite a while) I look inside to see a tiny red and white tablet. It did say "Upgrade" on the back right? Couldn't be anything bad... right? After much pondering, I finally decide to take the small pill. Tastes like... the equivalent of... yuck... I force it down my throat, and wait for a bit. I see the red bar mentioned earlier start to blink, and soon, it stops.

**_ Upgrade sustained._**

Well, I guess it did what it was supposed to. That voice just confirms it. I don't feel any different though. Huh, maybe it'll work its magic later. Telling myself that it doesn't matter, I jump into the hole and find another cave. Just my luck. Why can't I find a village or something? Then I could have something to eat...

I dodge more bats and jalopies (that's my new name for the fat things) and reach a small opening that looks like a tiger's open mouth. I crawl inside, expecting another cave, but it seems to be a small shelter. It's brighter in here, and I can see an old man sound asleep in his rocking chair next to a table. "Hey buddy, are you awake?" I say, waving my hand in front of his face. No response...

**Hermit Gunsmith**

**Age: unknown**

**Status: Sleeping; green, 3/3  
**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Human**

**Neutral**

The words flash across my vision quickly, as if someone dashed them across my field of view. I must be hallucinating or something... moments later, the words are gone. Something is... wrong with me... I shake my head violently to clear it, and start to think. This can't just be random. That thing must've been telling me who he is. "Hermit Gunsmith"... I'm guessing that he's a gunsmith. Maybe I can use something of his; I'm sure he wouldn't mind...

* * *

I walk outside with a small but elegant blue pistol, labelled "Polar Star". It certainly looks like a decent weapon, and I want to try it out. I also want to leave a note to that poor hermit guy, for taking his gun. But I couldn't seem to find any writing implements, or even a notepad. One of those jalopies does its little hop over to me; perfect timing. I point my new weapon to its head; it still gives me its blank, innocent stare. I pull the trigger, and find that the thing has almost no recoil. Great. It also shoots a large burst of energy, causing the little thing to explode. Great...

I walk through the cave, gunning down those stupid nuisances as I go. Once I get to that door that I was at before, I don't know what to do. I can hear sounds on the other side of the cave wall, but I don't know how to get across. The stupidest idea pops into my head...

I guess it's worth trying. I point the gun at the wall, and shoot. To my surprise, the wall explodes with a flash. Well... now I know I can shoot through thin walls... There's a few more jalopies, and then I see a door. It better lead to freedom; this cave is starting to get stuffy. I'm about to reach for the handle when i find that- the door has an EYE?

I jump back and blast the door apart with my gun. Or, at least the eye. Seeing that the eye is gone, I put an ear up to the door. Well, a headphone. I have these weird looking headphones stuck on my ears, and they won't come off. I hear things normally, so they aren't a problem. I can hear shouting on the other end:

"Hand over the key already!"

"No, I won't and you can't make me!"

"Are you trying to protect Sue?! She's a stranger! She's not one of us and she never will be!"

"Sue's really a good person... And I'd never betray her! Not for you, or anyone else!"

"Toroko... You're making this much more difficult than it has to be! When the doctor comes, he'll take someone else away, you know that. If we don't let him take Sue, you might be the next one gone."

"But... but..."

"The key, Toroko! Now!"

Before I can hear anything else, my hand slips. And I tumble out the door. And down a hill. And down over twenty meters onto the floor.

* * *

Hi everybody. I hope you liked it; this took a while to think up, but I tried to find ways to incorporate game items into the story, like the Life Capsule, and the HUD... Well anyways...

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated; lame comments about Chuck Norris are not.


End file.
